


Osmosis Jones X Reader Shots

by Osmosis_cell



Category: Osmosis Jones (2001)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Body puns, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, Minor Violence, One Shot Collection, Relationship(s), Shameless Smut, Tragic Romance, kinkshame me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osmosis_cell/pseuds/Osmosis_cell
Summary: You're in relationship with Osmosis Jones, good luck.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this at 4a.m in the morning.... Probably not th best idea. Yeah I'm making this happen, please don't judge me, I love a blood cell!

You're ordinary cell/germ/virus/human whatever you label yourself is. Under the microscope world, you particularly lived in The City of Frank: develop middle aged man who works at a local zoo. It's the middle night, there weren't many channels or movies coming on tonight for your entertainment . Its either A, Nerve Network is malfunctioning again, B, Accurate problem there's nothing on television. You're particularly bored and laid on the living room couch. "Nothing's on again?" An male voice track from behind , joining you trance of bordem. You sigh and cuddled to a officer named Osmosis Jones. You guys been dating for 3 whole weeks. Ozzy wrapped around your surrending warmth and felt planted kiss on your cheek. "Jones?' you turned at his charming gaze. Ozzy smiles at you, making your flustered look noticable. "Gal, you're beautiful." He cupped your cheek. You couldn't help snickering. "Oz, there's something on your lips" Ozzy pulled you close, lowering his hands on your waist. "Oo~ you could smooch me all day any day" he responds, thinking you request a simple kiss. The vertical reason is Jones had donut crumbs on lips. "No, Babe you have crumbs silly" you brush previous, savored bits of crumbs. Ozzy wipes his mouth clean quite embarrassed. "Oops. I was sure munching jelly nucleus." He checked twice so their forming moment won't be ruined. You giggle in input and pinch Ozzy cheek, his moldable membrane between your fingertips. "That's because you're such a piggy when it comes to treats." Your boyfriend sounded out a impersonating snort and Ozzy tackles your body on the tender furniture. He nuzzles his face under your collarbone. "I do become a piggy when it comes those flashing curves" Ozzy rested his hands around your hips as blood rush to your cheeks. If approximately how Osmosis worked his charm on (Y/N)

Ozzy kisses your neck with enthusiasm, giving an introduction to start whatever fluff you guys done all week.  
(Y/N) ran her hands eagerly over Ozzy's broad chest. The taller male guide tongue in (Y/N) mouth and he sucked on it gently, reaching around her back and groping the material of her shirt. Ozzy heartbeat was pumping every time they kiss in wonderful grace and (Y/N) felt the same connection for the cell. 

It brought flashbacks on you guys first kiss. Ozzy sneak potential partners in memory banks, those were restricted and (Y/N) doesn't think it's a good idea because cops loyalty of the lieutenant. Osmosis can be a rule-breaker learning shortcuts to get through challenges. They watch a certain memory when Frank was marrying his ( deceased) wife. It hit a soft spot between you two watching your host grown up. Ozzy took opportunity as (Y/N) Watch the memory clip and they kissed passionately.

Back in reality, Jones kissed his girlfriend and the two couldn't bear a abruption. (Y/N) feels scattering fingertips trail down her stomach, then travel further down her lower half almost to pelvis line. She blushed and squirms under Ozzy's touches. Ozzy snickers, adding more spice to this and please his counterpart. (Y/N) breath hitched as heated tension form on her cunt. The hand stroked over her pelvis for a moment, She was about to gripe at the other cell to hurry up when he finally felt something between her legs. Ozzy pulled away from the kiss."Oh lookie~ I discovered such a waterfall" he chuckles. "S-Shut up Oz!" shouting in frustration, lust, and impatience. 

Ozzy loved (Y/N ) reactions to his teasing plus, wonderful touches. He drove his hand under the fabric of (F/C) panties, massaging gently on half soaked folds. A breathtaking moan was heard causing Osmosis to drag a finger from Ozzy's hand, being dragged up the length of her slit, and then back down softly.

You moan, spreading your thighs apart so Jones can have more access . The material of your panties is becoming more drenched, fingers fondle your aching core. Your breath accelerated from Jones skilled fingers that was stimulating (Y/N) pleasure mound. He played with her swollen clit, making you squrim in unease and covers your boyfriend hand in your juices. "O-Ozzy!" you begged. The pressure coming in your abdomen is so undeniable.Jones pulled back and licks his fingers slowly, savouring that essence sweet taste. He moans and meet (Y/N) pupils. "Frank, you taste good..." There was alarming buzz coming from Ozzy's wristwatch and he frowns. It signal he has to go back to work. "Sorry baby girl. We know how this goes" He climbs off the couch, kissing your forehead. You sigh watching the officer walk out, leaving you unsatisfied and disappointed.


End file.
